Elementales
by yunianora
Summary: Volver al instituto es algo difícil, sobre todo cuando no fuiste nunca... A este reto deberán enfrentarse los trece Santos dorados, además de a sus nuevos dieciséis años.Un nuevo peligro acecha a la humanidad, y deberán encontrar a los cuatro Elementales.
1. Capítulo 1 Rejuvenecimiento

Nota de las autoras: ¡Hola! Bueno, por aquí vuelvo otra vez con éste fic que compartimos **KTB (Karen Tigre Blanco)** y yo. El argumento del fic se irá desarrollando hasta el tercer capítulo, a partir del cual la trama estará ya comenzada. Aunque en géneros está puesto Romance&General, tiene también bastante Humor y algunas veces un poco de Drama, pero eso ya lo iréis leyendo en la historia. Antes de dejaros con ella, debemos poner el Disclaimer, pero la nota personal finaliza aquí. ¡Esperamos que os guste!

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes y entornos propios de Saint Seiya son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y no nuestra, el resto de personajes y lugares sí que nos pertenecen.

* * *

**Elementales.**

Capítulo 1.

_Rejuvenecimiento._

Atenea miró entristecida y avergonzada a sus caballeros. Éstos estaban estupefactos.

— No me lo puedo creer. —musitó Saga mirándose las manos.

— Dímelo a mí. —replicó Dokho.

Saori bajó la cabeza mientras la culpabilidad hacia mella en ella. Seiya, el cual estaba a su lado, le dio un suave apretón en el hombro y para animarla dijo:

— Miradlo por el lado positivo, ahora podréis disfrutar de nuevo la adolescencia.

Seiya, tan optimista él, como siempre.

Afrodita se inclinó sobre el lago para observar más detenidamente el reflejo que éste le devolvía. El reflejo de un adolescente de dieciséis años muy hermoso.

No sólo el Santo de Piscis había sufrido la transformación, sino que también les había ocurrido a sus compañeros.

Milo acercó una mano al agua, pero la apartó inmediatamente.

— Bueno, tiene razón Seiya, hay que mirarlo por el lado positivo. Por fin podremos disfrutar de los dieciséis años que antes no pudimos aprovechar debido a nuestro rango. ¿No es así, Atenea? —dijo éste.

Saori alzó la cabeza y miró a sus Santos de Oro uno a uno, éstos asintieron con la cabeza, conformes con lo que Milo había dicho.

— Si lo veis así... Lo siento mucho, debí cometer algún error cuando uní mi cosmos al de mi padre para resucitaros y bueno... Vosotros veis el resultado.— le respondió la Diosa.

Saori se dio la vuelta y, con la cabeza gacha, se metió en su templo. Los caballeros bajaron las escaleras hasta sus respectivas casas y allí se quedaron, pensando en su reciente rejuvenecimiento.

Todo había sucedido muy rápido...

Después de la muerte de sus caballeros, Atenea, Hades y Poseidón había acudido a hablar con él, el Supremo, el Máximo, Zeus. Después de una larga discusión en el panteón griego, Zeus aceptó renacer a los caballeros de los dos Dioses y de la Diosa. Pero después de renacer a los protectores de los dos dioses, era el turno de los Santos de Atenea. Mas hubo un problema. Sin saber cuál era la razón que impulsaba a cometer ese cambio, Atenea vio expectante como Zeus renacía a sus caballeros pero con un cambio radical. Los Santos de Oro tenían todos dieciséis años. Cuando le preguntó la razón a su padre, éste se limitó a sacudir la cabeza y a decir con su rotunda voz:

— _Pronto lo entenderás._

Y después de eso, la diosa volvió a su cuerpo humano.

Saori miró pensativa la Erigia que sostenía su estatua en la mano. ¿Qué debía hacer con sus Santos Dorados? ¿Dejarlos como estaban? ¿Meterlos en algún sitio? Saori pronto cayó en la cuenta de que por culpa de los entrenamientos, ninguno de sus caballeros dorados (y ninguno en general, siendo o no del rango de oro) había hecho la E.S.O, y, como sus siglas indican, la Educación Secundaria era obligatoria. Por lo que, pasados unos minutos, Saori decidió qué hacer.

Al día siguiente, en el templo de Atenea...

— Caballeros, os he reunido aquí para daros una noticia. —empezó la diosa.

— ¿Y cuál es? —le preguntó Milo.

— Pues bien, ha sido la voluntad de mi padre rejuveneceros hasta tener los dieciséis años, mi instinto como Diosa me ha dictado que debéis acabar el instituto. Por lo que, tenéis dos semanas para preparar vuestras cosas antes de que comience el curso. Id estudiando un poco porque vais a entrar en el cuarto curso, como corresponde a vuestra nueva edad. —sentenció Saori. Sus palabras calleron como una losa sobre los Santos dorados.

_"Oh, no, el instituto, no."_ pensaron todos los dorados.

Estos asintieron y comenzaron el descenso a sus respectivas casas, cuando ya estaban en los escalones, Saori les dijo una última cosa:

— Mañana os paso unos papeles de información sobre vuestro nuevo instituto. Y por favor, ¡no os metais en líos! Máscara Mortal, más te vale controlar ese sadicismo, y lo mismo va por vosotros, Saga y Kanon, controlar esos cambios drásticos de humor que tenéis...

La Diosa iba a seguir con su repertorio pero calló la ver que los dorados habían captado la idea. Cuando ya no veía a sus caballeros, musitó para sí misma:

— Disfrutad de la adolescencia que ningún caballero a excepción de vosotros pudo o podrá vivir al máximo. Ver esto como una oportunidad... Que yo no podré tener...

La diosa entró en su templo y no salió de él en todo el día.

Al día siguiente...

Tatsumi se puso una mano en la frente a modo de visera y miró a los cielos. Hacía un día precioso, con un sol espléndido que daba un calor impresionante. Actó seguido, el calvo bajó la mirada hasta el enorme montón de papeles guardados en trece carpetillas de cartulina marrón que sujetaba entre sus manos. Dejó escapar un suspiro resignado y comenzó a descender los escalones.

Al llegar a la casa de Piscis, se encontró a Afrodita sentado en un sofá de cuero blanco, el Santo escribía con una mano en su portátil, que tenía apoyado en el regazo, y con la otra tomaba un café. El mayordomo carraspeó para llamar su atención y el Santo lo miró.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —le preguntó Afrodita.

— Vengo a entregarte los papeles con información del instituto. —respondió Tatsumi con sequedad.

Cierto era que al calvo no tenía al Santo de Piscis con mucha consideración porque el mayordomo estaba celoso de él por su belleza, y aún más de su rejuvenecimiento.

Tatsumi le tendió con una mano la primera de las carpetillas que el Santo recogió con cuidado y abrió para echarle un vistazo.

— Gra... —empezó Afrodita, pero Tatsumi ya se marchaba, por lo que se calló.

— No deberías tomar café, Piscis, recuerda que ahora eres menor de edad. —le replicó Tatsumi desde la entrada de la casa para darse media vuelta y volver a descender.

Al Santo aquella actitud tan borde le chocó, pero pasó de ella, habría rejuvenecido siete años, pero el calvo seguía siendo más infantil que él.

Tatsumi sintió un escalofrío al entrar en la onceava casa, la temperatura era muchísimo más baja allí dentro que fuera. Haciendo acopio de fuerzas entró en la casa. Tras entregarle la carpetilla a Camus, el cual estaba tan tranquilo viendo el telediario, salió de allí corriendo y bajó hasta la de Shura...

Tras entregar todas las carpetas, el mayordomo, en vez de volver a junto Saori, se sentó en el primer escalón y allí se quedó, sin imaginarse la reunión que tenían los Santos Dorados para charlar hacerca de su nuevo instituto...

Máscara de la Muerte abrió la su carpeta y sacó la primera hoja de ella:

— IES Gran Sócrates... Menudo nombrecito...

— Ya... —concordaron con él sus camaradas caballeros.

— Nota media... No hacen nota media. ¡Qué raro! —dijo Shura leyendo los papeles.— Solo hay la nota media de cada curso... Bueno, son bastante normales.

— ¿A ver? —dijo Milo— Pues es cierto... —coincidió.

— Bueno, esperemos que no baje mucho la nota media de la clase a la que le toque Milo, pobrecitos chavales, los compadezco.—comentó Saga maquiavélicamente, aunque, por supuesto, en el fondo lo decía en broma.

— ¿¡Cómo! —exclamó Milo levantándose de un salto del banco.

Todos los Santos echaron a reir. Por mucho que lo negaran, se notaba su vuelta a la adolescencia.

— A mí lo que me gustaría saber es, ¿cómo diablos nos vamos a incorporar a cuarto de ESO si no fuimos a la escuela por el entrenamiento? —comentó Aiorios.

— Gran pregunta... —comentó Kanon.— Creo que si me vuelven a hacer escoger dios me quedaré con Poseidón en vez de quedarme con Atenea. —añadió con rostro afligido.

Todos se carcajearon de la mueca del gemelo de Saga.

— Pero bueno... Supongo que antes de entrar Saori hará que nos enseñen lo básico, digo yo. —dijo Afrodita.

— Lo básico más básico ya lo sabemos. —replicó Shura.

— Vale, pero ten en cuenta que para cuarto lo básico no es solo sumar, restar, multiplicar, dividir, y demás operaciones. Lo básico más básico serían teoremas de éstos complicados, sistemas, y etc.—dijo Milo.

— Sí, teoremas complicados que deberían sernos fáciles... —comentó Camus con ironía.

— Bueno, sigamos vieno el plano. ¡Dios!— exclamó el Santo de Escorpio.

— ¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó Aldebarán, asomándose.

— Mirad ésto. Caray para el instituto. Tienen cuatro patios. Uno donde están el edificio del instituto, el gimnasio, un sitio para las mesas de ping-pong, una pista de balonmano y otra de voleibol. Luego subiendo las escaleras hay otro donde hay dos pistas de fútbol, subes más escaleras, otro con una pista de tenis y otra de baloncesto, subes más escaleras y está el último donde hay dos pequeñas plantaciones de lavanda, aloe vera, y demás y el resto de ese patio es todo cesped y arbolitos. —le respondió Milo.

— Cuanto escondrijo debe haber en ese instituto. —comentó Shura.

— Sí, pero como toque el timbre y estés arriba del todo ya te puedes ver corriendo escaleras abajo para no llegar tarde a clase. —añadió Máscara de la Muerte.

— Es muy grande, demasiado grande. —dijo Camus.

— Sí, pero así, ¡seguro que ligas! ¡Malo será! —exclamó Afrodita.

Todos se le quedaron mirando, extupefactos. Acto seguido, estallaron en carcajadas.

Saori escuchó desde su templo las exageradamente sonoras risas de sus Santos Dorados. La diosa sonrió para sí misma mientras volvía a concentrarse en los papeles que tenía delante. Dejó escapar un suspiro y comenzó a rellenarlos y firmarlos.

— Deberías dejar por un día ese dichoso papeleo y relajarte un poco. —comentó una voz a sus espaldas.

Saori giró su silla de ruedas para mirar al chico que le había hablado.

Jabu estaba apollado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, observándola.

— Sólo me quedan quince por cubrir y firmar, luego no tendré más. —le dijo ella sonriendo y girando el bolígrafo Pilot de punta fina entre sus dedos.

Jabu se acercó a ella y le cogió el bolígrafo con los dedos índice y pulgar, lo puso en alto y lo observó. Luego se lo devolvió a su diosa y le sonrió.

— ¿Te ayudo?

_"Eres una diosa, Saori, una diosa. Debes querer a todos tus caballeros por igual."_ pensó ella. _"Bueno, ahora que se acabaron las Guerras Santas supongo que no importará mucho que quebrante esa regla"_. Enconces pensó en Seiya, y en la casi relación que habían tenido hacía no mucho. _"Pero Seiya está con Miho, él mismo me lo dijo."_ concluyó. Y aunque en un principio eso le había dolido mucho, ahora ya no, porque ya no estaba enamorada del Santo de Pegaso. Eran sólo amigos, muy buenos amigos, pero sólo amigos al fin y al cabo.

— Por favor. Así acabaré antes y podré fugarme a tomar un helado.

— Está bien. Pero como recompensa tienes que dejar que te invite yo a tomarlo. —Jabu la miró con duda, sabiendo que era probable que se negara.

Saori esbozó una encantadora sonrisa:

— Por supuesto.

* * *

Nota final de las autoras: Bueno, hasta ahí llega el primer capítulo. No dudéis en dejarnos un review con vuestra opinión, cualquiera no ofensiva (por favor, todos somos personas) será aceptada, lo mismo que si notáis algún fallo ortográfico o demás... no dudéis en decirlo. Esperamos que os haya gustado y que nos lleguen vuestras opiniones.

Por cierto, ¿os habéis fijado en el "malo será"? Es una frase típica gallega que siempre nos gustó y que creímos oportuna ponerla, ¿qué os parece? No os preocupéis, que el fic está escrito en castellano y eso no va a cambiar, pero de vez en cuando puede que aparezcan frases hechas de ese tipo, aunque siempre tendremos en cuenta que se puedan entender.

Muchos besos, Yuni y KTB.


	2. Capítulo 2 Noel y Mikella

Notas: ¡Hola y muchas gracias a todos los que comentaron en el anterior capítulo! Bueno, aquí os dejamos el segundo capítulo, en el que el argumento se va cerrando un poco más. ¡Esperamos que os guste!

* * *

Elementales.

Capítulo 2.

Noel y Mikella

Mikella abrió los ojos lentamente en la oscuridad de su habitación. Apartó con un golpe las sábanas que la tapaban y se sentó en la cama. Miró su reloj, azul claro con pequeñas flores blancas estilo enredadera del lado derecho y pequeños detalles en fucsia, de pulsera. Eran las once y veinticinco. La chica bostezó ruidosamente y en el último momento se llevó la mano a la boca con una risilla. Dejó escapar un suspiro y se pasó una mano por el pelo, echando hacia atrás el flequillo de lado y despejando la cara. Se tiró de nuevo en la cama y cerró los ojos durante un segundo.

Pasado ese espacio de tiempo, se levantó de la cama con un rápido salto y cruzó la habitación para abrir la persiana.

Fue al baño de su habitación y se miró en el espejo.

El pelo rubio oscuro estaba alborotado y sus ojos castaños tenían legañas y estaban ligeramente cerrados por el sueño aún reciente.

De su boca de labios carnosos y de un rojo intenso natural salió un bufido.

Se alejó todo lo que pudo del espejo hasta que chocó de forma suave contra la bañera, y desde allí observó su cuerpo.

Medía 1'75 metros de altura y debía pesar unos 65 quilos. A pesar de que estaba muy delgada era bastante fuerte y con los músculos ligeramente marcados, lo justo, a causa de los ya muchos años que llevaba asistiendo a Taekwondo, Kárate, Kickboxing, Fullcontact y, aunque no contaba demasiado pero llevaba ya mucho tiempo en ello, baile moderno, en el cual hacían un poco de todo, cada día repasaban el baile que iban haciendo, añadían un par de pasos y hacían un nuevo tipo de baile, oriental, hip hop, funky, street dance, etc.

Era de piel normal, piernas finas y unos dedos también finos y con la curiosa habilidad de ser increíblemente rápidos escribiendo a ordenador a base de práctica.

Tenía las cejas negras perfectas a causa de la muy dolorosa depilación, unas pestañas largas y negras y la piel del rostro no tenía ni rastro de acné o algún granito, espinilla y demás a costa de la constancia de la chica con las cremas anti acné.

Se sonrió a sí misma para infundirse ánimos y salió del cuarto de baño.

Se vistió con rapidez unos vaqueros pitillos en color azul eléctrico y una camiseta de manga corta blanca, ajustada y un poco larga, que lucía la frase en letras negras y en la ultima palabra rojas : I Love…¡You!

La frase de la camiseta aumentaba visualmente pecho y remarcaba la talla 95 de la chica.

Mikella se calzó unas sandalias romanas blancas, fue al baño, se lavó la cara para despejarse, peinó, y comprobó que no se notaba el moratón. Luego bajó a desayunar.

—Papá, ¿puedo quedar para ir por ahí con Noel?

Mikella miró a su padre con ojos suplicantes, ansiosa de una respuesta afirmativa.

—¿Ir por ahí? ¿A qué tipo de sitios? — la interrogó su padre alzando las cejas, sabía perfectamente que a pesar de todo su hija era responsable y que no frecuentaría sitios no apropiados. Pero siempre disfrutaba metiéndose con ella.

—Ya sabes, papá. Salida de chicas: ir de compras, tomar un helado, hablar de…

—Vale, vale —la cortó su padre por no querer oír la palabra siguiente. También sabía que su hija estaba en la edad, y que no tardaría en… Cortó rápidamente ese pensamiento. Aunque lo sabía, prefería ignorarlo—. Ya sabes que sí, Mike, no sé ni para qué lo preguntas.

—¡Gracias, papá!

El padre de Mikella acabó con un rápido sorbo su café. Era un hombre alto y fuerte, de pelo negro corto y ojos castaños que habían sido heredados por su hija. Llevaba un traje negro con una camisa blanca y unos mocasines negros. Era un empresario muy importante y por ello ganaba muchísimo dinero, pero eso no lo hacía feliz. Pues su trabajo le quitaba tiempo de estar con su hija, lo único que le quedaba desde que su mujer muriera hacía doce años.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hija y salió casi corriendo al pasillo.

—¿Te vas ya?

—Sí, cariño, ya son las doce menos veinte, tendría que haberme ido a las seis de la mañana, tengo suerte de que la primera reunión de la mañana se aplazara y con ella todo lo demás.

Mikella cayó entonces en la cuenta de que su padre tenía razón. Era la primera vez, a excepción del domingo que no trabajaba, que su padre se iba tan tarde.

De lunes a viernes, el padre de Mike se iba a trabajar desde las seis de la mañana hasta las nueve de la noche, y cuando llegaba estaba tan cansado que apenas casi llegaba hasta su cama para quedarse dormido. Los sábados se levantaba a la misma hora y terminaba a las dos de la tarde y el domingo, ¡gracias a los dioses!, no trabajaba.

—Bueno, hasta la noche entonces, papá…

—Chao, cielo…

Un ruido de la puerta cerrándose y después el de un coche alertó a la chica de que su padre ya no estaba.

Respiró hondo, calmándose, y subió de nuevo a su habitación.

Cogió su nuevo Samsung Corby amarillo y escribió rápidamente en la pantalla táctil un mensaje.

Apenas unos segundos después, un bip la avisó de que ya le habían contestado.

El sms era de Noel, su mejor amiga, y decía lo siguiente:

[i]Claro que puedo, ¿dónde quedamos? ¿En el Centro Comercial donde habíamos visto a la de inglés aquel día?[/i]

Mikella le contestó:

[i]Ok, me parece bien, además hoy había rebajas en todas las tiendas y quiero "saquear" las de siempre. Ya sabes, New Yorker, Bershka, Claires, Zara, Pepe Jeans que haber si hoy está un poco más barato… ¿Nos vemos a las 12.30 y ya comemos y luego seguimos? Ya sabes que es muy grande y que lleva mucho verlo todo.[/i]

Y el último mensaje:

[i]Vale, te dejo que si no ya sabes lo que pasa con el saldo… XD. Chao wapa. Un beso. Hasta más tarde.[/i]

Mikella decidió no contestarle ya que se estaba quedando sin saldo.

"Decidido, antes de llegar a junto Noel, me paso un segundo por la tienda a recargar el móvil" pensó.

La chica cogió su bolso y metió en el su móvil, como ya tenía metido en el bolso todo lo que quería llevar, no le hizo falta andar a meter y sacar cosas de él. Lo único que revisó fue su cartera.

—DNI, tarjeta sanitaria —iba diciendo mientras sacaba y volvía a meter en la cartera los objetos—, tarjeta para recargar el móvil, fotos de carnet mías de papá y de Noel, trescientos euros… Perfecto.

Como siempre, Mikella contaba con una buena suma de dinero en su cartera. El dinero era lo único bueno que tenía el trabajo de su padre.

A las doce y media de la mañana, en un gran Centro Comercial de Atenas, Mikella se encontraba sentada en un banco a la espera de Noel.

El banquito en el que estaba era de madera y estaba situado en frente de una gran fuente con una sirena, siete bancos más de madera formaban junto con el en el que estaba Mikella un octógono perfecto alrededor de la fuente.

Entonces, apareció Noel.

Noel era una chica de la edad de Mikella, alta, de más concretamente un metro setenta de estatura, delgada y de escultural figura. Llevaba el pelo liso corto, que resultaba del mismo color que sus ojos grandes, de largas y negras pestañas y muy bonitos; negro. Iba vestida con unos shorts vaqueros que tan de moda estaban, con una camisa de color azul de manga muy corta medio abierta con una camiseta de color negro por debajo, le daba el toque final a su vestimenta con el calzado, unas bailarinas lisas de color negro, a juego con la camiseta, su pelo y sus ojos. Como siempre, una gran sonrisa adornaba su bello rostro.

—¡Hola Mike! —saludó a su amiga.

Mikella se levantó rápidamente del banco y le dio un abrazo como saludo mientras decía:

—¡Hey, Noel! ¿Qué tal estás?

—¡Genial! —le respondió su amiga— ¿Y tú?

—De vicio. —Mikella sonrió.

Un poco más tarde, mientras ambas miraban unas camisetas en una tienda...

—Y bueno, Mike, dime, ¿qué tal te va con Lorenzo?

Mikella suspiró.

—Buff... Qué quieres que te diga, ni bien ni mal.

—¿Y eso? —le preguntó Noel, extrañada.

—Pues como que llevo sin verle desde que acabó el instituto y no sé... Antes siempre estaba deseando verle y tal, pero ahora ya no tanto. Y el otro día le llamé a eso de las cinco de la tarde y... No te lo pierdas, ¡me colgó! Por no decir que el responder a los mensajes desde que acabaron las clases es para él una leyenda.

—Ostras.

—Bah, que le den, como siga así yo paso de él. Éste año pasamos para cuarto de ESO y malo será que no haya nadie más interesante que él.

Noel esbozó una gran sonrisa.

—¡Y que lo digas! —dijo la morena.

Noel se giró entonces hacia el escaparate ya que unas botas de caña muy alta que estaban en una estantería cercana a él y se quedó muda de asombro.

—Emmm... Mike, ¿eso no es... Lorenzo? —le preguntó a su amiga con un nudo en la garganta..

Mikella se giró y cuando vio a su novio fuera besándose con otra, tubo que luchar con las lágrimas para que no saliesen mientras todo se desmoronaba a su alrededor, a pesar de la última frase que había dicho, le seguía queriendo y aquello era más de lo que podía soportar.

—Sí...

—Mike, yo... Lo siento mucho...

—No es culpa tuya. Tú espera aquí, éste se va a enterar de quién soy yo. —le respondió Mikella mientras apretaba los dientes— ¿Me lo aguantas por favor? —le preguntó a Noel mientras le tendía su bolso y unas prendas que se iba a llevar de aquella tienda.

—Sí, claro, pero... ¿Se puede saber qué vas a hacer? —Noel estaba un poco asustada, pero esperó que a Mikella no se le diera por darle una paliza al tío en medio del Centro Comercial.

—Tú sólo mira. —le respondió Mike al tiempo que salía de la tienda.

Mientras, Lorenzo y la espectacular rubia con la que estaba estaban ya lejos, en frente de una de las puertas de salida, a pesar de la distancia se podían ver perfectamente. Salieron fuera y volvieron a besarse. Mikella se acercó por detrás a ellos y le dio un toque en el hombro a Lorenzo.

—¿Pero qué..? —preguntó él, con voz de enfado, mientras se separaba de la chica con la que estaba. Sin embargo, al ver allí a su novia, se le quedó la cara a cuadros.

Noel casi podría haber jurado oír la bofetada que le largó Mikella al chaval.

—Mike... No es lo que tú te piensas... —se intentó excusar Lorenzo mientras se llevaba una mano a la dolorida y roja mejilla.

—Ya, ya, claro. Sí hombre, ¿y qué más? ¿Qué te crees? ¿Que soy estúpida? —le soltó Mikella.

—¿Y ésta quién es? —le preguntó la rubia a Lorenzo. Mike se sorprendió al ver que a pesar de que la rubia tenía un cuerpo impresionante era bastante fea de cara —¿Tu novia?

—Ex. —y dicho ésto, Mikella se dio media vuelta y se largó de allí.

Cuando la chica entró por fin en la tienda en la que la estaba esperando Noel, su amiga se mostraba bastante preocupada.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó la morena.

—Sí, ¿y sabes qué es lo mejor? Que Lorenzo se larga del instituto porque se muda a Roma.

—¿¡Qué! —Noel abrió los ojos como platos— ¿Desde cuando?

—Me lo había dicho en fin de curso, se va por el trabajo de su padre, pero... ¿Sabes qué? Tanto mejor. Además, no era tan guapo.

Y a pesar de que Mikella sonrió, era una sonrisa un poco falsa, más parecida a un gesto desesperado por intentar quedar bien que por verdadera felicidad.

Milo miró con sorpresa a sus compañeros dorados.

—¿De verdad que os acordáis de ésto —preguntó incrédulo.

—Milo, la historia no es tan difícil. —le replicó Mu.

—Para vosotros, Zeus... No hay quien memorice ésto... Año mil quinientos seis blah, blah, blah, ocho de _nosécuando_ del año _nimeacuerdo_, _asaberquénación_ fue conquistada por un tío _cuyonombrenomeacuerdo_. —protestó el Santo de Escorpio.

Los demás Santos de Oro rieron a gusto.

—Bueno, oye, a cada uno se le da mejor algo que a los demás. Mira a Kanon, lo único que entiende de matemáticas son los números y demos gracias de que entiende algo. —comentó Saga.

—Bueno, fue a hablar el genio. A ver, lumbreras, ¿y a ti que tal te va con el inglés? —le preguntó su hermano a modo de venganza.

—Pues... Bastante bien... —respondió Saga todo cortado.

—Bastante bien dice. Claro, Saga, para ti que el inglés se te de bastante bien es saber decir: Yo _speak_ griego, ¿no? —se burló Máscara Mortal.

Todos volvieron a reír cuando el mayor de los gemelos dorados de Géminis enrojeció.

Saori, que estaba con ellos, comentó irónicamente:

—Sí que vamos bien, sí...

* * *

Notas finales: Como siempre, esperamos que os haya gustado y que nos dejéis vuestras opiniones.

Muchos besos, Yuni y KTB


	3. Capítulo 3 Comienza el curso

Notas de las autoras: Bueno, aquí estamos con el tercer capítulo de nuestro fic. Esperamos que os guste y que nos hagáis llegar vuestras opiniones, que son muy importantes para nosotras y nos ayudan muchísimo a mejorar.

* * *

Elementales

Capítulo 3

Comienza el curso

"Comienza el curso". Aquella frase caía como una maldición sobre los rejuvenecidos Santos de Oro, que preferían quedarse en su templo a servir a Atenea en vez de perder el tiempo llendo a clases a un instituto, ya que sabían bien que aquello no les iba a servir para nada. Mas ellos no eran nadie para juzgar las decisiones de Zeus y Atenea, y debían acatarlas sin protestar, pero ello no quitaba que les gustase la idea. Era lunes por la mañana, el Sol brillaba con fuerza y había una temperatura muy agradable. Los caballeros dorados se encontraban ya en el instituto al que, a partir de ese momento, debían asistir. El edificio era un bloque enorme de cuatro plantas coronado por una plaqueta metálica que llevaba gravada su nombre "IES Gran Sócrates" , con otro bloque pegado que hacía de gimnasio y en el patio unas escaleras que daban a pistas para practicar deportes y jardines que se encontraban en un terreno de mayor altitud. Los Santos se encontraban cerca de la puerta principal, y algunos, como Milo, caminaban con nerviosismo de un lado para el otro.

—¿Algún día te estarás quieto? —le preguntó Saga, con tono de reproche—. Me pones nervioso con tus andares inquietos.

—Lo siento —le respondió el Santo de Escorpio—, pero en estos casos soy incapaz de parar.

—¿Sabes lo mal que suena lo que acabas de decir? —le interrogó Máscara de la Muerte, con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

La única respuesta que obtuvo el Santo de Cáncer fue doce miradas de reproche y varios ceños fruncidos, ante los que se limitó a reir por lo bajo.

—¿Sois nuevos en el instituto?

Los caballeros se giraron hacia el chico que les había hecho la pregunta. Era alto y delgado, de unos quince años, pelo negro y ojos azules.

—Em... Sí. —respondió Saga, con curiosidad acerca de quién era aquel chico.

—Oh, sangre nueva para el vampiro —dijo el joven mientras señalaba el edificio y soltaba una carcajada ante su propia broma—. Es broma, me llamo Álex, ¿y vosotros?

El grupo nuevo se presentó, y Máscara lo hizo como Angelo, para que no se extrañara y provocando las risas de sus compañeros. Cuando acabaron, Álex miró con extrañeza a Aioria y Aioros y les preguntó:

—¿Sois gemelos o mellizos?

Los hermanos compartieron una mirada de preocupación, ¿cómo le explicaban ahora que el león naciera el dieciséis de agosto y su hermano el treinta de noviembre? Comprendiendo el desconcierto de ambos caballeros, a Kanon se le ocurrió una idea que podría valer para su caso.

—Comparten el padre —le susurró a Álex, como si estuviese evitando que los hermanos se enteraran de lo que le estaba contando—, pero son de madres distintas. Es un tema delicado.

—Ah, vaya. Comprendo —comentó el chico en voz baja, y luego cambió de tema—. Bueno, ¿y de dónde sois? Yo de Atenas.

—Somos de distintas procedencias, por ejemplo, Angelo es italiano y Camus francés —le respondió Afrodita mientras señalaba con un gesto de cabeza a sus camaradas—, pero nos conocemos porque nos criamos juntos en Atenas.

—¡Álex! ¿Ya estás asustando a los nuevos? —le dijo con tono de broma una joven que se acercaba corriendo a junto el interpelado.

—Bueno, era la que faltaba. —protestó el chico mientras ponía los ojos en blanco, como único saludo a la joven.

La chica tendría unos dieciséis años y era alta, de más concretamente un metro setenta de estatura, delgada y de escultural figura. Su pelo era liso y de color negro y lo llevaba corto, sus ojos grandes, bonitos y de largas pestañas, eran del mismo color. Sus labios dibujaban una sonrisa.

—Hola, soy Noel, su hermana mayor —se presentó mientras miraba a Álex—. ¿Y vosotros?

Por segunda vez en apenas unos minutos, los Santos volvieron a presentarse y su hermano le explicó en susurros el caso de Aioros y Aioria. Entonces, Noel les preguntó si conocían a alguien más, y como la respuesta del grupo fue negativa, la chica se ofreció a presentarles a más gente. Ya les había dado a conocer a la mayoría de su grupo, cuando llegó andando una chica que, conforme vio a Noel, le dio un fuerte abrazo.

—Chicos —dijo Noel cuando se soltó de su amiga—, os presento a Mikella. Mike, éstos son Mu, Aldebarán, Saga, Kanon, Angelo, Aioria, Shaka, Dohko, Milo, Aioros, Shura, Camus y Afrodita.

Mikella sonrió. Era unos cinco centímetros más alta que Noel y con el mismo tipo de buen cuerpo que su amiga y tenía los ojos de color castaño. Su pelo era rubio oscuro y le llegaba a la altura del pecho, con un corte recto a capas que acentuaba las suaves ondas de su melena. Entonces, alguien le preguntó a la chica por un tal Lorenzo, y la sonrisa de Mikella se esfumó. En los ojos de la chica pareció arder una tempestad de fuego que advertía que aquel era un tema delicado, y de su cuerpo comenzó a chispear una llama que sólo los Santos podían ver. Su cosmos había despertado ligeramente. Los caballeros compartieron una mirada interrogante, mas como ninguno sabía que hacer decidieron no decirle nada a la chica y apuntarlo mentalmente para decírselo a Saori. Noel miró con preocupación a su amiga, y decidió responder ella:

—Se mudó a Roma, creo. Por suerte no volveremos a tener que aguantarle. —dijo con un tono de voz que mostraba enfado.

La chica apretó las manos en puños, y los caballeros observaron cómo de ella parecían brillar su cosmos, también. Los trece camaradas no cabían en sí mismos de asombro, y sus miradas revelaban una profunda confusión. ¿Qué diablos pasaba allí? ¿Sería por esas dos jóvenes por las que Zeus los había rejuvenecido y mandado al IES Gran Sócrates? Justo en ese momento sonó un fuerte timbre que anunciaba que los alumnos debían entrar en el instituto. Un profundo murmullo de resignación se extendió desde la gente, y todos se acercaron formando un semicírculo delante de la puerta principal. De el edificio salieron una mujer y un hombre. La mujer era alta y delgada, de cabellos rubios atados en una tirante cola de caballo y vestida con un pantalón negro y una camisa, miraba para los alumnos con una sonrisa en los labios. El hombre era bajo y enjuto, de cabeza casi calva y ojos negros custodiados por unas gafas caras que leían con atención un gran bloque de papeles que llevaba en las manos. Alzó la cabeza y, mirando a todos, dijo:

—Bienvenidos, alumnos, un año más al IES Gran Sócrates. Soy vuestro Jefe de Estudios y pasaré lista comenzando por primero A para que vayais a vuestras respectivas clases, pero antes de eso, vuestra directora quiere deciros unas palabras. —miró a la mujer, cediéndole la palabra.

—Queridos alumnos...

Mikella reprimió un bostezo y miró a Noel con una sonrisa, mientras, de fondo, se escuchaban las palabras de la directora del lugar.

—A ver, no es que me caiga mal ni nada... —comenzó la morena.

—Pero... ¡que peñazo! —dijo Mike, finalizando la frase por su amiga.

Noel miró a los caballeros y dijo, a modo de disculpa:

—Huy, perdón chicos, os estamos privando de vuestro primer discurso.

—Bah —le respondió Kanon, encogiéndose de hombros—, no creo que nos estemos perdiendo nada.

—¡Esa es la actitud! —le dijo Mikella, sonriendo mientras le daba una palmadita en el hombro.

—Así sobrevive uno al vampiro, pasando de él de vez en cuando. —Noel soltó una pequeña carcajada al terminar la frase.

Los chicos también rieron, pero entonces intervino Álex:

—Sí, tenéis razón, pero va a decir quién va a cada clase —dijo—. Ahora toca atender.

Las risas cesaron y los dieciséis escucharon con atención.

—Bueno, y ahora comenzamos con los alumnos de cuarto curso, como no tenemos coincidencias de nombres omitiré el apellido. Yo nombraré al grupo A, y el resto de profesores —hizo un gesto con la mano que abarcara al grupo de profesorado que estaba detrás suya— nombrará al resto. Grupo A: Andrea, Règine, ... —Mikella cerró los ojos y cruzó los dedos mientras musitaba "que nos toque juntos, que nos toque juntos"—Noel, Mikella...

Noel hizo el gesto de la victoria y ambas chicas entraron en el edicio:

—Nos vemos pronto, chicos. —les dijeron a los caballeros.

Las chicas entraron y pasaron por el pasillo, había unos simpáticos carteles con flechas indicando cómo ir a cada clase. Subieron las escaleras y corrieron a meterse en clase. Una vez allí saludaron a las dos chicas que habían llegado antes que ellas y comenzaron a hablar sobre cómo habían sido sus vacaciones de verano. Poco a poco la clase se fue llenando, y las últimas trece personas fueron los Sanots, que habían encontrado la clase gracias a los cartelitos.

—¡Anda! Mira qué bien, al final nos tocó juntos. —comentó MIlo mientras se acercaba a las chicas.

—Sí. —le respondió Mikella esbozando una sonrisa.

Noel miró de forma sutil a su amiga mientras alzaba repetidas veces las cejas y hacía el gesto de silvar con los labios, como toda respuesta, su amiga musitó un "tonta" irónico mientras negaba con la cabeza.

El profesor, un hombre alto, de mediana edad, pelo castaño y ojos del mismo color ataviado con unos vaqueros y una camisa entró en el aula y dijo:

—Bueno, chicos, antes de que os sentéis os voy a decir una novedad de este curso. Este año el profesor elige dónde se sienta cada alumno. Así que empezaremos por la mesa del fondo a la izquierda. Bien, ahí irán Angelo, Mikella y Milo —Los tres fueron a sentarse en su sitio, mientras la chica miraba de forma suplicante a su amiga, deseando que la sentaran cerca suya—. Vamos hacia la dercha con el órden de las mesas y pasamos a la de delante y hacia la derecha y así sucesivamente, ¿vale?

—Okey. —le respondieron.

—Bueno, luego van Shaka, Noel y Mu —éstos se sentaron y Noel musitó un "toma ya" mientras sonreía, no estaba en la misma mesa que su amiga, pero al menos estaban cerca— Aioria, Andrea y Aioros. Shura, Règine y Aldebarán. Lina, Jared y Andrew. Dohko, Denis y Sarah. Saga, Adela y Kanon. Camus, Milla y Afrodita...

Y así fueron pasando cada uno a su sitio, algunos mandándose miraditas entre ellos, como Kanon y Lina, que provocaban risas que el profesor decidió fingir no haber oído.

—Bueno, como algunos ya sabréis mi nombre es Nacho, y pobre vuestra como me llaméis Ignacio o profe. ¿Entendido? Porque si me llamáis así, yo os llamaré por el nombre completo o alumno. Y es bastante... Peñazo. —siguió el profesor con una sonrisa.

Las dos horas que tenían que estar ese día en el instituto se pasaron rápido para los Santos, que observaron al detalle a las dos jóvenes, pero ninguna dio más muestras de tener un cosmos poderoso. Al acabar todo aquello salieron con rapidez del lugar, luego de despedirse de la gente a la que habían conocido y de guardarse en los bolsillos sus horarios de clase. Gracias a Mu, llegaron muy rápido al Santuario, y lo primero que hicieron fue ir a hablar con su Diosa.

—Princesa. —dijeron todos a modo de presentación mientras ejecutaban una reverencia. Saori puso mala cara, no le gustaban aquellos tratos tan excesivos, pero debía ser así para mantener las cosas en su sitio.

—Decidme, ¿qué tal ha ido el día? —les preguntó ella, mientras se sentaba en su cómodo sillón negro tras su escritorio, observando a sus doce caballeros de oro.

Saga, por ser uno de los mayores, decidió tomar la palabra:

—Bien, princesa. Nada fuera de lo normal, con una excepción. Bueno, más bien, dos. Hemos conocido a dos chicas que dieron, durante un corto periodo de tiempo, indicios de tener un cosmos poderoso.

—Puede que sea a eso a lo que se refería Zeus... —dijo la Diosa, mientras se frotaba la barbilla con un gesto pensativo—. Bueno, caballeros, quiero que descubráis todo lo que podáis sobre esas dos chicas. ¿Cómo se llaman?

—Mikella y Noel. —le respondió Milo con rapidez.

—Bien, pues investigarlas y, si podéis traerlas aquí para que hable yo con ellas, mejor.

—Como desee, princesa. —dijeron servicialmente los trece santos a la vez, mientras se inclinaban en una reverencia y se marchaban del lugar a sus respectivos templos.

* * *

Notas finales: ¿Os gustó? ¿No? ¿Encontrásteis algún fallo? Cualquier cosa que tengáis y/o queráis decirnos sobre el fic, ¡dejad review o mardar un PM!

Muchos besos, Yuni y KTB


	4. Capítulo 4 Prueba o verdad

**Notas:** Bueno, por aquí estamos otra vez con nuestra historia conjunta (recordad que es mía y de** KTB**, sí, lo diré siempre :P). Esperamos que os guste. No es un capítulo demasiado largo, es más bien corto, pero esperamos que os guste igual.

* * *

**Elementales**

_Capítulo 4_

Prueba o verdad

Clase de alternativa, traducción: desmadre. Objetivos: hacer de todo menos algo productivo. Personal: un profesor que pasa de todo, alumnos de quince y dieciséis años, eso lo define todo.

Una bola de papel, creada con los ejercicios de matemáticas que a alguien no le dio la gana de hacer, atravesó la clase y fue a darle en la cabeza a Máscara de la Muerte, también llamado Angelo. Dicho impacto hizo que los ojos del Santo de Oro de Cáncer ardieran en furia mientras miraba a sus compañeros intentando adivinar quién había sido. Unas sospechosas carcajadas sonaron cerca suya, y él giró la cabeza para encontrarse con Noel y Mikella a punto de llorar de la risa. Al fijarse en la cara que les ponía el chico, Mikella no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa y decírle mientras levantaba las manos:

—Eh, ¡que yo no fui!

—Si hubiera sabido que ibas a poner una cara tan graciosa —comentó Noel—, habría lanzado yo la bolita. Bravo, Adriana. ¡Un aplauso!

Y, tanto ella como Mike, comenzaron un aplauso que todos los de la clase corearon a una chica que intentaba no sufrir un ataque de risa desde su sitio, al lado de una ventana peligrosamente abierta, algo que podría ganarle una "bonita" amonestación si el profesor hubiera sido otro.

Máscara fulminó a la chica con la mirada, y los ojos verdes de ella se clavaron en él mientras esbozaba la sonrisa más falsa jamás vista.

—Ups —dijo, con un tono de voz tan falso como su mueca—, perdón. Fue sin querer... sin querer evitarlo.

Noel se levantó de encima de la mesa de Mikella, en la que estaba sentada en una postura que parecía más apropiada para tomar el sol que para otra cosa, y se inclinó en una reverencia a la lanzadora de la ya famosa bolita de papel.

—Te mereces el premio que se les concede a los mejores lanzadores de beisbol de la liga americana —añadió, para darle más énfasis a su gesto. O, tal como lo pensaba ella, más sencillamente para meter más leña al fuego.

No es que tuviera ganas de armar una buena, pero desaprovechar una ocasión así para meterse con alguien tan "especial" como Angelo era algo que ni ella ni todos los demás pretendían hacer. Adriana negó con la cabeza, como un gesto claro de "menuda gente" y se levantó de la silla. Se acercó a la mesa de Máscara y se sentó encima de ella con un salto rápido.

—Da gusto una clase con gente tan "maja" —comentó él, mientras hacía el gesto de las comillas con los dedos para aumentar la ironía de la última palabra, mientras fulminaba a la chica con la mirada.

Adriana se limitó a responder con una suave carcajada mientras negaba con la cabeza otra vez, un gesto muy típico en ella, y su largo cabello castaño ondulado cayó como una cortina delante de su cara. Sus ojos verdes se clavaron en Angelo con un brillo especial mientras se mordía los labios. Su cuerpo alto y esbelto pronto se movió para bajarse de la mesa y correr a abalanzarse sobre un amigo que escribía un "Tonto quien lo lea" en la pizarra. Conforme se apoyó sobre sus hombros para saltar, le arrebató la tiza de la mano y le dio una colleja que hizo que todos se volvieran a reir. Y cuando él se giró para decirle algo, ella se puso detrás de él y comenzó a poner algo con la tiza en su camiseta negra: "Soy inútil, por favor, dame una patada"

—Em... ¿Siempre sois así? —le preguntó Milo a Mikella, mientras observaba el completo desmadre que era la clase con una ceja enarcada en un gesto irónico.

—Noo... Que va... —le respondió ella irónicamente, y luego añadió, esta vez en serio, mientras sonreía—: Pues deberías vernos los últimos días del curso...

—Bueno, eso más bien depende de la persona —comentó Noel, mientras su mirada se quedaba suspendida en el aire, mirando sin ver y totalmente sumida en sus propios recuerdos—. Yo conozco a una que los últimos días se concentraba más que nunca. La recta final, lo llamábamos.

—Sí... —corroboró Mikella, mientras sus ojos se movían nerviosos de un lado a otro.

—¡¿Y quién era? —dijo uno de los chicos de su clase, que pasaba en ese momento por ahí y, como no tenía otra cosa que hacer, le apeteció preguntar por algo que ni le importaba ni le interesaba lo más mínimo.

Un borrador de la pizarra se estrelló contra la pared a pocos centímetros de la cabeza del chaval, que se movió rápidamente para irse a la otra esquina del aula para evitar los problemas en los que había estado muy cerca de meterse. Milo le dirigió una ligera mirada de agradecimiento a Adriana, que lo observaba todo con los brazos en jarras y una clara expresión de enfado. Ella asintió con la cabeza y volvió a meterse otra vez con el chico de la camiseta pintada, que se revolvía intentando borrar lo que ponía, sin conseguir nada.

—Ámber —dijo Noel, de repente.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Shaka, que también había estado atento a la conversación por estar sentado a menos de medio metro.

—Era Ámber, tenía una extraña pasión por los últimos días romperse la cabeza intentando estudiarse el libro entero de historia para el examen final —le respondió Mikella, y el gesto de tristeza que antes había tenido se desvaneció poco a poco—. No era lo que mejor se le daba, precisamente...

—Bueno, ¿alguien vio el combate de boxeo de ayer? —preguntó Milo para cambiar de tema, mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Mikella y sonreía.

—¡Sí! Yo lo vi... La primera vez que veo que a alguien le rompan la nariz en los primeros tres minutos. Así tenía la cara deformada el tipo —respondió ella.

—Es que muy guapo ya no era, pero una nariz con apariencia de tomate lo hacía peor —comentó Angelo con cinismo.

—Ya... —dijo Milo, mientras se le iba la vista hacia las curvas de su compañera de mesa.

Máscara tosió de manera fingida para llamarle la atención al Santo de Escorpio, y entonces se dirigió hacia Noel. La chica se había escurrido en su silla con apariencia cómoda y pasota mientras leía una revista de manga.

—¿Te gusta? —le preguntó el caballero de Cáncer, mientras enarcaba una ceja.

—¿Lo qué? —interrogó Noel a modo de réplica sin levantar la vista de lo que estaba leyendo.

—El manga.

La chica levantó los ojos de la revista un segundo para clavarlos en el chico y esbozar una mueca sarcástica.

—No... Qué va... No me gusta nada... —le respondió de manera irónica.

—¡Ei, chavales! ¿Quién se apunta a jugar a la botella a prueba o verdad?

La pregunta general de Adriana al resto de la clase se llevó como respuesta un enorme "¡yo!" por parte de todos los chavales, excepto Noel que seguía leyendo su revista como si nada, y una sola mirada divertida por parte del profesor. En un par de minutos todos habían apartado las mesas a un lado y se habían sentado en el suelo en mitad del aula formando un enorme círculo.

—Vale, las normas para quien no las sepa. Alguien comienza girando la botella en el suelo —explicó Adriana mientras señalaba con un dedo la pequeña botella de plástico que estaba en el suelo, que alguien había cedido y por la que muchos se habían peleado por ser quienes acabaran el último trago que quedaba en ella de Coca-Cola— y le pregunta a quien señale la tapa de la botella si quiere prueba o verdad. Con prueba es sencillo, la persona que pregunta le propone una prueba que tiene que hacer, y si no la quiere hacer se quita una prenda. Si escoge verdad, se le hace una pregunta a la que tiene que responder la verdad...

—Supuestamente... —comentó Noel.

—Por supuesto, pero hay que confiar en los demás en que digan la verdad... Aunque de esta gente yo no me fiaría mucho porque tiene la curiosa costumbre de exagerar sus... experiencias. Bueno, lo que iba diciendo. La siguiente persona en girar la botella es a quien le tocó prueba o verdad, ¿entendido?

Todos asintieron con la cabeza como respuesta, entonces el profesor matizó:

—Me parece bien que jugéis, os deis besos con lengua y todo eso, chicos, pero no os quedéis en ropa interior. Si tenéis que quitaros una camiseta, la quitáis y la volvéis a poner rápido. No queremos problemas con el jefe de estudios.

—Está bien... Que pena... En fin... ¡Me pido empezar yo! —exclamó un chico de la clase mientras hacía girar la botella.

La botella giró con rapidez y apuntó directamente a Shaka, que se había sentado en el círculo por no llamar la atención. El Santo abrió como platos sus ojos azules mientras varios compañeros caballeros suyos soltaban varias carcajadas.

—¿Prueba o verdad?

—Verdad —respondió Shaka con rapidez, mientras se pasaba una mano por la cara con gesto de "dónde me fuí a meter yo".

—Está bien... Veamos... Como tú y tus amigos sois nuevos diré una pregunta sencilla y no muy fuerte para empezar, y luego preparaos porque os vamos a acribillar —dijo el chico mientras se frotaba la barbilla con gesto pensativo—. ¡Ah, ya sé! ¿Prefieres besar a la chica de tu derecha, Noel, delante de todo el instituto o tirarte por la ventana en calzoncillos gritando "soy Superman"?

—¿Qué clase de preguntas son esas? —interrogó el Santo mientras su cara era todo un poema y sus mejillas coloradas hacían que sus compañeros caballeros se rieran a carcajada limpia.

—De las más suaves que te pueden hacer —le respondió Noel sin inmutarse y ni siquiera levantar la vista de la revista.

—Ah... Obviamente, la primera opción —dijo él, mientras hacía girar la botella ya que era su turno.

La botella apuntó esa vez a Adriana, que esbozó una sonrisa irónica.

—¿Verdad o prueba? —le interrogó el Santo mientras iba pensando en qué diablos le podría preguntar o proponer.

—Prueba.

—Vale, em... —Shaka entrecerró los ojos con gesto pensativo.

Noel se acercó a él y le susurró al oído:

—A esa capulla dile que bese a Angelo, ya que se les ve muy bien juntitos... —dijo ella soltando una risita entre dientes.

Shaka asitió con la cabeza y se dirigió a la chica:

—Vale, tienes que besar a Angelo.

Adriana abrió los ojos como platos, sorprendida, ya que no se esperaba que ese chico nuevo de apariencia seria le fuera a decir eso como prueba. Pero entonces frunció el ceño al ver la expresión de Noel, ya que ella había tenido algo que ver.

—Noel, ésta me la vas a pagar, capulla.

—¿En euros, dolares, libras...? Elige. El dinero me sale por las orejas, así que... —le respondió la de los ojos negros, en parte de broma y en parte en serio.

—Creéme, tengo mis propias maneras de cobrártelo... Pos-it mental: Devolvérsela a Noel —replicó Adriana, mientras sonreía, entonces se volvió hacia Máscara—: Bueno, en fin es lo que hay...

Y le dio un rapido beso al Santo de Cáncer, que se quedó practicamente petrificado pero que no tardó en reaccionar...

* * *

**Notas:** Bueno, esperamos que os haya gustado :) Ya sabéis, para decirnos cualquier cosa que opinéis, critiquéis, o lo que sea podéis contactar por los medios que os ponemos siempre (correos, blog) y por review, sobre todo lo último jeje.

Besos ^^ Yunia y** KTB**


End file.
